Speak Now
by Courtni Desiree
Summary: But you are not the the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. FredHermione. AU-ish.


**So, this may be my worst one shot ever. I got lazy at the end... xDDDDD **

**Just letting you know. But I thought this would be perfect. Maybe once I have more inspiration I'll reqrite it. **

**By the way, any of you folks every heard of dear old Menner High School? Better known as Mentor High School? **

**MEH. **

**Cardnial Pride, thanks. 3 **

**And the media know NOTHING. .-. **

**I'm sorry. But this really needs to be said. And for those who DO know about it, let everyone know that the media are liars. **

**If you'd like, PM me for the truth. **

**And, by the way. This story is after DH. Fred obviously didn't die. And Hermione and Ron never went out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor Swift or J.K. Rowling. So, according to that, I don't own Speak Now or Harry Potter. **

**

* * *

**

_I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl, _

Lightly faded blue, silver, black, and white, cascading down to the knees of a once bushy-haired girl. She pushed her way through the front door of The Burrow, where today, a wedding would be held.

Hermione never really liked the girl, really. She always knew it was wrong for the two to be together. And he had given her a shot. But she had broken it off when she had to travel to Russia. She didn't want him to wait. But a part of her wanted him to hold on. But he didn't. He let her go, and now, seventh months later, here she was barging into a wedding that should _not_ be happening. A wedding that should have never been spoke of. Should have never been mentioned, thought of, or planned.

But here she was.

_I sneak in and see your friends,  
And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,  
Somewhere back inside a room,  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,  
This is surely not what you thought it would be,  
I lose myself in a daydream,  
Where I stand and say: _

Making her way through the kitchen, she swore his brother's eyes met hers. Quickly diving behind the cupboard, she waited for the red-head to stop leaning around to search for her.

She turns towards the other side of the cupboard, finding herself staring at the faces of her family. The mother wore pink, the younger sister a light purple, and the father, who was at the start of the aisle was wearing a blue shirt underneath his jacket.

"No!" Angelina Johnson's voice screeched.

"You can't honestly say that he is over it," she heard Ginny shoot back. Hermione smirked as she imagined the way Ginny was standing now: arms crossed and weight all on her left leg.

"He is. He said so. He loves _me_, so just get this right. Just shut up and do this _right_!" she yelled, though Fred was not around to hear. George looked at the room out of the corner of his eye, then seemed to beggingly look over where he thought he had seen Hermione. Angelina wasn't right for Fred. You could tell because of the way that she was stressed over the wedding, and that Fred was nowhere to be seen.

Running out of the room towards the bathroom, Hermione couldn't help but snort at Angelina, her dress that has a diameter of nearly five feet.

With a 'pop', Fred was standing next to George, whispering in his ear.

"I was so nervous I apparated to Norway at first," Fred chuckled half-heartedly.

George remained serious. "Are you making the right choice?"

Fred scowled before turning on his heel to the front of the aisle, walking down to await his soon-to-be-wife.

Hermione frowned.

_"Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,"  
And they said, "Speak now,"_

She snapped out of the daze and looked at George who is looking at her. She blushed.

_Fun gestures are exchanged,  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march,  
And I am hiding in the curtains,  
It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,  
She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me, don't you?_

George smiled and winked as she rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at the red-head. As Angelina waltzed out of the room, George looked her way and back at Hermione with a frown, calculating her reaction. When she had simply shot her the bird he couldn't help but smile. Thankfully Angelina hadn't seen.

The music started us as she started down the aisle, her hand linked in her father's arm. Hermione narrowed her eyes. She could be in the crowd right now. She knew if Fred could've invited anyone, he'd invite her. No matter the fact they hadn't talked since he had gotten with Angelina, she still knew him. She still knew she would be the one he wanted there most.

She looked from the otherside of the cupboard where she could see Fred. His eyes were closed. If it were her walking down the aisle, his eyes would be wide, he wouldn't blink until she was in his arms. She knew.

_Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now," _

Hermione breathed in deep, awaiting those two words. 'Speak now.'

_Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now," _

Closing her eyes she walked out from behind the cupboard.

_I hear the preacher say,  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"  
There's a silence, there's my last chance,  
I stand up with shaking hands,  
All eyes on me,  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
But I'm only lookin' at you, _

Walking down the aisle, heads turned to look at the beautiful girl, Fred turning last. His eyes widened to a point where had he been Moody, his eyes would have fallen out. She grinned at him, showing more confidence then she felt. With each step her legs became weaker and weaker, her confidence died away.

_I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl_,

Opening her mouth to speak, she pleaded with him.

"_Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,_"  
_And they said, "Speak now,"_

For a minute, Fred didn't budge. Angelina smirked, standing over Hermione smugly. She had won the guy, he was hers. But she was wrong.

_And you say,  
"Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you spoke out when they said, 'Speak now,'"_

With a screech worthy of a yapping Pomeranian, Angelina snarled at Hermione before stalking away. Fred picked up Hermione, spinning her around before placing a large kiss on her lips.

"I love you," he murmured.

"And _I_ told you," George said snidely as he passed, trying to calm the members of the wedding.

"And I spoke when they said 'speak now'," Hermione grinned before sealing the scene with a kiss.

* * *

**Yes. I know it sucks. **

**'Specially near the end... xDDDDDD **

**But, I'll get to rewriting it eventually. : D **


End file.
